Guardian Angel
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: What if… Zack didn’t die on that fateful day? What if by some miracle he was discovered by a strange woman and saved, Cloud and ShinRa being none the wiser? What could his unknown survival ensure when he re-emerges after six years of hiding? Who knows,


A//N Shove along loves…

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7, do own OC.

Summary: What if… Zack didn't die on that fateful day? What if by some miracle he was discovered by a strange woman and saved, Cloud and ShinRa being none the wiser? What could his unknown survival ensure when he re-emerges after six years of hiding? Who knows, but he's stronger then he used to be. As for his 'savoir', well her appearance puts everyone on edge…

- - -

Stage 1: Not quite the Nightmare…

It was early July in Midgar, in other words winter was just around the corner; It never snowed in Midgar anymore, it used to a long time ago, but it just seemed to stop after the Calamities appearance. The Planet had never been the same since, nor its inhabitants. The days were slightly chilly, but no snow ever entailed…

Cloud sneezed lightly as he pulled his jacket closer around his chest. Ok, the days were more then chilly, especially out in the middle of Edge! Why he was present in such a place, standing before a large sword imbedded in the hard Earth? Well, the owner of the sword, Cloud's best friend had died six years ago today. So there he stood paying his silent respects for his deceased friend; he hadn't known Zack for very long, but in the times they spent together they had quickly became close, Cloud would even say he considered the older teen a brother. His death had struck Cloud like lightening; he could still picture Zack's face as he tried to comfort the near hysterical blond.

(I've played and finished Crisis Core people, I'll admit even _I _cried when Zack died, the way it was done was just so depressing… Cloud didn't cry though, but in this he did! Because he's our adorable little blond! No seriously he was adorable in the game, nothing like the Cloud in Advent Children that's for sure… I swear he was a nervous wreck! He couldn't even restrain Hollander without getting thrown back; he even got motion sickness Yuffie style! Oh well on with it, I'm getting flamed for talking in the middle of a story so yeah…Sorry.)

He had cried for days, and to this day it sickened him in knowing the truth. Zack's death was his fault…

Zack had died trying to protect _him_!

He couldn't even move let alone help Zack. His mind screamed for his body to move, but his body ignored him and so, Zack died because of his weakness…

And he loathed himself for it…

And so he kept his promise to his friend and lived both their legacies. He had gained in strength and skill just as he promised, he had helped in rattling ShinRa's cage with AVALANCHE, mainly to get information but he did it. And he had defeated Sephiroth on more then one occasion. Thus proving his strength, he had been weak when he was younger, so weak in fact he barley made an Infantryman in ShinRa. Now, he could match, or even surpass the strength and skill of a First Class SOLDIER. Heck he even had the Great General Sephiroth uneasy in his presence, which is why the silver haired man hated Cloud so much. He despised what aroused fear in him, so he had to destroy that which did, but never succeeded…

As Tifa had said on many occasions, good always triumphs over evil! Cloud would silently snort every time, no that wasn't it at all…

It was mostly luck…

And as Zack had said, Cloud was a lucky little bugger…

But Cloud had the growing feeling that his luck was running out, and Sephiroth new it too…

He sighed in annoyance as his thoughts began to turn depressing. Why was he always so quick to turn morbid? Maybe it came with the Territory… He sighed again as he turned back to Fenrir and straddled the large bike, now he needed to go see Tifa before she worried herself to death.

- - -

Tifa stared at the counter top, she was getting worried again. She had no idea where Cloud had gone off to; it was almost 5:45 in the afternoon. The sun would be going down in an hour. She had already opened the Bar for the evening and, oddly enough there were only a few people here. Usually it would be crowded with men eager to drink away the day's troubles…

Tifa sighed as she cleaned another glass, she was going to give Cloud a good lecture when he got back. But before she could think anymore of it a rather tall woman shoved her way to the bar, knocking a man off his stool to take his place. The man didn't seem to mind however because he was to drunk to notice he was on the floor…

Tifa eyed the woman for a moment as she placed the glass where it belonged. "What will it be?" she asked. The woman remained silent however, seemingly in deep thought as she tapped her fingers on the counter top, her silver painted nails clicking as she did so. Tifa had to stare at the woman when she got a better look at her; she had never seen a woman with such a powerful appearance. But she looked very, very familiar…

She wore simple dark brown mini shorts and a white long sleeved shirt that clung to her body, revealing every tone and shape. Her arms and back were covered by a long black leather coat that stopped just above her knee length black combat boots.

But what was even odder was her unnatural hair colour, lower waist length silver hair cascaded over her back and shoulders like a glittering waterfall. She couldn't help but shudder, the woman's aura reminded her so much of someone. Even her hair style matched his right down to the shade of silver…

But when Tifa finally caught her gaze she was left stunned to the spot, her eyes were very much the same. The very same shade of catlike green…

Though she was torn from her thoughts as Cloud suddenly came into view; coming to sit on a stool opposite the strange woman. Tifa was unnerved, and Cloud seemed to notice this as he fixed her with a questioning gaze. The bartender moved to pick up another glass but the woman in front of her finally spoke, her voice however was nothing like the man she so resembled. In fact it almost sounded like music, smooth and light.

"I'll just have a glass of water if you don't mind." Tifa blinked, who would come into a _pub_ and want only water? She nodded nevertheless, pouring a glass of cold water for the strange woman. As Tifa handed the water to the woman she noticed Cloud staring at her with a shocked look in his eyes. He had finally noticed the Sephiroth look-alike next to him. And of course his first reaction was to barrel off his stool with his sword drawn. As he did so however, a cloaked figure jumped from his stool close to the wall, drawing his own sword and, instead of striking Cloud down, he merely restrained him with the blade. During all this commotion the woman had remained oblivious and simply sipped her water.

Cloud struggled against his subduer but his efforts were in vain, he froze though when the woman spoke again. "You are quick to draw your sword Strife, though I do not blame you for your reasons." Cloud blinked. This woman looked damn near identical to Sephiroth, she even talked like him, but she didn't seem hostile in the least…

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped as he again struggled against the woman's bodyguard. The silver haired woman just leaned back on her stool while running a hand through her silk like hair.

"I realise you've done the obvious thing and jumped to assumptions in that matter, and all I have to say to that is; All is not what it seems." Cloud blinked. Now she was speaking in riddles! Just like that damn bastard…

"That doesn't answer my question." He growled. The woman just sighed as she stood turning to face the blond.

"Well I guess since I know your name I might as well give you ours." She said as she gestured to the unknown man behind him. "I'm not Sephiroth as so many people assume when they see me, my name is Lilith, and as for my friend I don't think introductions are necessary." Cloud blinked as the figure behind him released his hold, allowing Cloud to stumble forward and out of grabbing range. When he turned again the figure raised his hand to his hood and slid it from his head. What he saw made his heart leap into his throat and his eyes go wide.

"Long time no see eh Spiky?"

A//N Yes sorry for the short chap but I'll be going out soon. Ok, review please! Idea's are welcome but BBQ's are not!


End file.
